


What She Doesn't Know

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Maya doesn't know is what will damn Laura Roslin. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Know

They’d started sharing a cot, Isis nestled securely between their bodies, so the baby didn’t freeze to death in the harsh New Caprican winter. 

The night they’d left Isis with the Tyrol’s so they could both sleep through the night for once Maya came anyway, curling up behind Laura and ghosting gentle kisses down the back of her neck. Laura knew she should pull away but leaned back into Maya’s chest instead. 

She knew she let it happen out of guilt. Guilt for letting this sweet young woman look at her with adoring eyes, seeing a teacher who loved children so much she’d taken time out of her busy presidential schedule to give her a family rather than a ruthless dictator who’d kidnapped a child and left her parents to grieve. Guilt for putting her in mortal danger by entrusting her with the Cylon’s primary target without even a warning. Guilt for the fact that she would kill the woman’s beloved daughter with her own hands before she let the Cylons have her. 

She prayed the Gods would forgive her but knew she wouldn’t hold them in such high esteem if they ever could.


End file.
